God I Hate School
by albino-bastard
Summary: kesesese GOTT im so F*CKING AWESOME!  haha but school...is...uh...well...read and i'll explain      T FOR IMPLIED AWESOMENESS AND LANGUAGE


**ok so yeah if i owned hetalia america and england you be making out every 2 seconds |D btw i have a deviantart account i rp prussia my account is Dark-Prussia**

* * *

><p>Gilbert stomped down the people filled hallway with a frown, after being sent to the office for the tenth time that very day. He sighed , opened his locker grabbing his books and tiny bottle of smuggled beer, Gilbird propped smug on top of his shiny silver hair, and trudged to math class.<br>"Ok class please turn in last night's homework right here" the teacher announced, placing a hand on his wooden desk. "Shit.." Gilbert groaned and shrunk down in his seat. He "forgot". Gilbert tried to hide his face as the teacher said his name, a hint of annoyance in the man's voice, "Gilbert where is your homework?" The tall man walked over to Gilbert's desk not surprised. "Uh Well.. Hah.." Gilbert rubbed the back of his neck narrowing his blood red eyes. "I don't want to hear it! Have it in by tomorrow! Do I make myself clear?" the man said firmly, "Yes ma'am!" Gilbert smirked and snickered. The tall man huffed and walked back to his desk.  
>Still laughing along with most of the people in class, Gilbert walked out the classroom. He slammed his locker shut when a voice came from behind him, he felt a fist slam into his back, "OW! What the hell!" Gilbert turned to face IT. She had long brown hair about to her chest, and green eyes that almost stared strait threw him, and a little flower sat in her wavy hair. She sighed and glared at him, green eyes clashing with red, " You Dumbass! Are you trying to get suspended?" the girl from that country Hungary said almost shouting, and shoved his books into his chest. "OW! The fuck is wrong with you?" Gilbert said grabbing his books rubbing his chest. "You forgot those."<br>She walked away, probably to go stalk that other kid from Austria.

Gilbird chirped and flew to his shoulder, Gilbert smiled "Hey there, are you hungry?" Gilbert said while walking to the packed lunchroom. The sight was always the same, Alfred breathing his hamburgers poking Arthur's pale face "HAHAHA! Why are you so damn pale Iggy?" The hyper American giggled, Arthur just glared with a clearly slightly flushed face. Felix was gossiping to "Liet" who was probably ignoring the blonde. Ivan, oh that damn Russian, was convincing people to become "one" with him. France was sitting with Wait, who IS that kid? Gilbert sat down next to his little brother by the name of, Ludwig, who was being clung to by a cute Italian.  
>Gilbert walked out to the courtyard and sat under a tree. He pulled out his bass and strummed it lazily, glancing over to the many couples filling the courtyard " I SEE YOU TWO!" Gilbert snickered as Alfred and Arthur quickly parted, both flushing a bright red. Antonio was poking Lovino's tomato red puffy cheeks, francis was flirting with OK WHO IS THAT? Gilbert ignored the slightly annoying soud of kissing and sexual harassing, and continued to strum his bass.<p>

Gilbert grabbed his books from his locker and trudged to chemistry class. Today they were mixing chemicals (or whatever you people do in chemistrey class..). Gilbert had been partnered up with his little brother, Ludwig, who was nervous about Feli. hurting himself; who was worried about his brother Lovi charging Ludwig. Gilbert ignored the teachers insturctions and started to mix random chemicals together, "B-bruder...I don't think you should be doing if something bad happen-" Right before Ludwig could finnish his nagging the beaker blew into rubble and smoke filled the room. "Happens..." Ludwig finnished. Gilbert stood there with a face full of smoke trying not to laugh as the now very pissed off teacher headed over to the two brothers. "Gilbert...Ludwig...Do I need to say more?" With that Gilbert got up, grabbed his brother's arm and they both headed to the office. "What did I tell you?" Ludwig yelled but Gilbert ignored; He seemed off today.

After a long lecture from the lady in charge of the school, the two parted, Gilbert started to wonder, and Ludwig checked on the Italian. Gilbert wondered, and wondered...And wondered...Untill he came across two rather large doors, He pushed them open to face the last place he would ever end up in, the library. The Estonian was on his laptop doing something, Arthur was reading...Roddy was reading...Everybody was...Reading...Gilbert just stood there when the Estonian looked up from his laptop with a rather suprized look on his face, "...NAAAAHH" Gilbert shook his head and slammed the door shut walking away from the place. The Estonian looked back down to his laptop to find he had pressed a button; which erased all the work he was working on. "W-W-G-gilbert!" He studdered.

Gilbert walked past a calender, but then walked backwards to face it..."February..." Gilbert glared at the calender..February ment Valentines Day...Ew...Gilbert hated love almost as much as he hated Ivan...Gilbert shook his head rolling his eyes and walked off. Dark clouds floated over the school just threatning to drench the place, let them, Gilbert diden't care. He walked passed many students young and old, as he staggered up to his dorm room. The sky rumbled and rain poured from the clouds, Gilbert watched the students run out of the rain some screaming, some laughing their asses off and dancing in it (*cough* antonio *cough*) Gilbert laughed at the sight.

~LATER~

I walked down the hallways, bored as hell, with arms full of books and Gilbird on my head was sorta not helping with the weight in my arms. I headed for my locker and dumped my books in it and slammed it shut with a sigh. Wait, where's West? I haven't seen him like all day, hmm. I walked through the courtyard looking left and right but no bruder, I asked people but no one knew. Wait, I know He's in the library . I trudged to the library entrance and froze in place .There's no way in hell I'm going in there . So I paced outside the huge doors waiting for Bruder. Finally the doors opened and West walked out yawning. I clung to him and said "WEST WHAT TOOK YOU SO LONG! You know I'm allergic to libraries.." I pouted as he sighed and patted my head.

After hanging out with mein little bruder, I headed for English class meeting up with Francis on the way. We both entered the now crowded classroom and sat next to each other; I grabbed my ipod, Francis grabbed his sketchbook. As the teacher droned away I drifted into the music nodding my head a little and moving my foot up and down, I fucking love music, a lot better than English class . No homework Good

I danced down the hallway and into the music room; my ipod still on. Students watching me dance laughed and clapped and some even stepped in. Antonio saw the action and played his guitar to the song, no teachers were around to stop us all. As more students came in more instruments played, Alfred played his drums, Arthur on his bass, even Roddy played a keyboard. We all laughed and danced, it was sorta stupid but it was fun, thank god everyone in this school knew how to dance well

The music teacher walked in to see us all dancing and singing and laughing, she froze wondering if she should stop us. "CLASS! TAKE YOUR SEATS!" She yelled, I had the urge to throw one of Alfred's drumsticks at her but the others listened. I sat next to Antonio and Francis snickering with them on how high her voice got, "Gilbert,Antonio,Francis...Is there anything so funny you might want to share with the class?" She glared daggers into the three of us. I laughed and said, "Yeah, when you yell you sound like manlady(hungary), eyebrows (england), and swiss cheese (lol switzerland) all on drugs and drunk" Antonio, Francis, and I laughed our asses off with the rest of the class. "GILBERT ANTONIO FRANCIS OFFICE NOW!" She yelped once again, I saluted and said, "YES, SIR!" And the three of us marched like soldiers out the classroom.

* * *

><p><strong>GOD I FAIL<strong>

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


End file.
